Detoran
Detoran was a huge, dark-skinned Napan with the 7th Squad of the Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Dramatis PersonaeMemories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.83 She used to be a Master Sergeant before being busted down like many of the Bridgeburners. It was said she had once so frightened one of her recruits that he had still stood at attention for a bell and a half after dying from a burst heart.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.906 Detoran had a crush on Hedge.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.406 It was not clear how willing a participant Hedge was in their relationship, as she was known to grab him by the throat and shake him until he ceased struggling. This did not stop the sapper from returning to her arms night after night.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.905 Detoran fought with a broadsword in her right hand and a shortsword in her left, and made the heavy blade dance and weave like a duellist's rapier.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.928 Picker thought her capable of standing toe to toe with the Barghast, Trotts.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.380 In Memories of Ice After Dujek Onearm's army went renegade, the decimated Bridgeburners were reorganised and placed under Captain Ganoes Paran. Like many of the other Bridgeburners, Detoran was not pleased with the change in command.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82-83 Dujek allied with their old enemies, Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake, to war against the Pannion Domin. At the allied camp, cadre mage Spindle led Detoran, Blend, Hedge, Picker, and Trotts into Brood's command tent to steal Fiddler and Hedge's old card table. Rigged to win card games using the Deck of Dragons, it had been lost as a spoil of war when the Bridgeburner camp in Mott Wood was overrun. Spindle and the squad soon put the table back into action to swindle their fellow soldiers. But the presence of a new and heretofore unknown Master of the Deck card caused the plan to backfire, lightening their own purses.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4 The Bridgeburners were sent by Quorl to the Barghast Range to secure an alliance with Humbrall Taur and the White Face Barghast. Detoran was part of a detachment led by Antsy that was to meet and escort Quick Ben to the Barghast camp. While the bored soldiers waited, Hedge ridiculed Detoran who responded by beating him senseless.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.379-380 The Bridgeburners were reunited at the celebrating Barghast camp, and Detoran dragged a Gilk Clan warrior into the bushes for a romantic encounter.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.409 The Bridgeburners were the first of the allied forces to make contact with the enemy at the Siege of Capustan. Using Moranth munitions, they punched their way through 200 Betaklites and over a thousand Tenescowri at Capustan's North Gate.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-566 After the siege was lifted, Detoran was among the Bridgeburners who discovered Coral's Prince Arard as he emerged from the refugee tunnels.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.705-706 The Bridgeburners traveled secretly to Coral to reconnoiter the next battlefield. By this time, Detoran and Hedge had patched up their differences.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.905 During the Siege of Coral, Detoran and the other Bridgeburners were inserted into the city by quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while Dujek led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 She joined Quick Ben and the other mages as they battled the Seer's demonic Condors.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.883 Then she returned to the other Bridgeburners fighting Pannion soldiers in the keep.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.918 Detoran was killed while fighting more than a half dozen Seerdomin singlehandly.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.928-929 Like the other Bridgeburners who perished, her body was placed in a sarcophagus within the throne room of Moon's Spawn after the battle by Anomander Rake. The failing Skykeep was then sent out over the Rust Ocean where it was presumed to have crashed into the sea.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.982/985-986 In House of Chains Like the other Bridgeburners, Detoran ascended into High House Death. In The Bonehunters Ganoes Paran, now Master of the Deck, travelled to the newly reborn sea of Raraku. On its shores he performed a ritual to summon all of the dead Bridgeburners by name, including Detoran. Among the ranks, Hedge bragged this was not the first time this group of dead Bridgeburners had walked among the living, noting that they had twisted the hair of Korbolo Dom and his Dogslayers at the Battle of Raraku. Shank spoke directly to Paran, asking their former captain what he required. Paran requested that they help him find the Deragoth to destroy Dejim Nebrahl.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.396-397 Notes and references de:Detoran Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Bridgeburners Category:Napans Category:Malazans Category:Humans Category:Master Sergeants